


Unhindered

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin seeks shelter from the nightmares that plague him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhindered

“ _Rin! RIN!”_

_He was surrounded by water, he could feel himself being pulled under. He tried to breathe in, but he was unable to find any air. He felt the water going down his throat, he flailed his arms around him, looking for something to hold onto. He could still hear someone calling his name, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't know how he could still see down here, but his vision was perfect. He watched his father and his sister fall into the water next to him._

_He tried to scream out towards them, help them, but he couldn't move. He was drowning, he was immobile, he couldn't do anything. He tried to breathe again but only felt more water enter his mouth. His vision was beginning to blur. His eyes were getting heavy. His limbs felt sluggish. He watched his father sink further down into the dark depths._

_His sister yelled for him. He could hear her voice clearly, but he couldn't respond. He could see her somewhere in front of him but he couldn't reach her. He felt himself get pulled down further into the dark. He tried to scream once more but he couldn't. He was swallowed by the dark._

Rin Matsuoka woke with a start. He sat up in his bunk, breathing heavily, trying to get a hold of his bearings. It took him a moment before he realized he was safe in his room. He reached up to touch his throat and took a deep breath. He wiped sweat off his forehead and it was then that he realized he was soaking wet. He pulled off his tank top and tossed it across the room, where it hit the wall with a soft thud. He sat there, reliving the nightmare. He hadn't had this specific nightmare in years, ever since his father originally died.

Something must have triggered it. He reached behind him through the bars in his bunk towards the desk and picked up his phone. He flipped it open and read over the last couple texts. He saw one from his sister and realized this must have been it. They had discussed the newly established Iwatobi Swim Club, talked about Haru and how glad she was that he was back. He closed his phone and put it back on the desk. He tossed his sheets off and climbed out of his bunk. He stood up on his toes and peeked in on his roommate.

He clenched his jaw and a blush crept over his cheeks as he reached forward to poke at Nitori. He got an annoyed grunt in return and scowled. He put his hand on Nitori's shoulder and softly shook him awake. Nitori turned over and opened up one eye, but sat up when he saw it was Rin. “M-Matsuoka...what's the matter?” He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

Rin looked away from him and sucked his teeth. “Nothing. Just...you know...a nightmare. Hey, Nitori. You, uh, do you mind...?” It took Nitori a moment to understand what Rin was asking but he smiled and lifted up his sheets. Rin may come off as intense, but Nitori had learned he wasn't as tough as he liked to think he was. Rin climbed into the bunk next to Nitori and pulled the sheets over him. “Turn around, c'mon.” Rin growled and Nitori did as he was told.

Rin wrapped one arm and a leg around Nitori's torso and held him close. The other slipped under Nitori's body and searched for his hand, which he grabbed and laced their fingers together. He buried his face into Nitori's neck and planted a kiss on the nape. He mumbled something into the flesh, sending a shiver down Nitori's spine and goosebumps down his arms. He snorted a laugh and closed his eyes. “You're welcome, Matsuoka.” Rin let himself fall into a pleasant sleep, unhindered with nightmares. He never had nightmares when he had Nitori in his arms, and that was just how he liked it.


End file.
